


Be Your Own Anchor

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Malia Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Survivor Guilt, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles and Derek take some time to teach Malia all about finding an anchor, controlling the shift and other werecoyote things. For Malia Week. Requested by Argent-Means-Silver on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Your Own Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for no profit at all and just for entertainment uses only. I do not own ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters and all rights belong respectfully to Jeff Davis and MTV. As to my knowledge this has been written in full compliance with the Copyright Act 2005. Storyline is mostly all mine but basic plot belongs to Argent-Means-Silver on Tumblr.

**Be Your Own Anchor**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: Scott, Stiles and Derek take some time to teach Malia all about finding an anchor, controlling the shift and other werecoyote things. For Malia Week. Requested by Argent-Means-Silver on Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: This was written for no profit at all and just for entertainment uses only. I do not own ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters and all rights belong respectfully to Jeff Davis and MTV. As to my knowledge this has been written in full compliance with the Copyright Act 2005. Storyline is mostly all mine but basic plot belongs to Argent-Means-Silver on Tumblr.**  

* * *

Scott remembered what it was like to be a newly bitten werewolf. He remembered how hard it was to control the shift and what his first full moon was like. He remembered all the times he’d almost lost control. He remembered all the times he was almost under Peter’s control. He’d been almost along with it all; yes he had Stiles and Derek but Stiles got all his information of the internet and was making it up step by step and Derek scared him a lot when he first meet him. Scott knew he probably wouldn’t have made it past his first full moon without either of them but that didn’t change that being a new werewolf was hard. Scott wanted to make things easier for Malia. Yes she had been a werecoyote for eight years but she spent the whole time as a coyote and had no control over anything.

Stiles had promised Malia in Echien House that Scott would help her control everything, especially the ability to shift between coyote and human. Scott had been more than willing, especially since Malia had helped out Stiles, gave him someone to talk to, and brought him the katana and photo. Malia was sweet once you got past the tough front she put on; she liked to learn things and grew excited easily. Malia was what some could say adorable; Scott would never tell her that though. He didn’t think she’d like it.

And that’s how they got where they were now. Scott and Stiles had both taken it upon themselves to each Malia about being a werecoyote. Derek had even joined in to help; his teaching methods had gotten a lot less painful since he was teaching Scott Scott had noticed.

* * *

“The full moon is when your bloodlust will be at its strongest.” Stiles told her.

“Like when I caused the car crash, I get it Stiles.” Malia said slightly too harshly.

“It won’t happen again.” Scott reassured her. “All you have to do is find an anchor. It sorta keeps you grounded, human, helps you control the shift. Even in the full moon. My anchor was Allison. Then....then I became my own anchor.” Scott informed her.

“What about you?” Malia asked Derek curiously.

“My anger.” Derek told her.

“Oh.” Malia said.

“It has to be something person to you, something that you have a strong connection too.”  Scott instructed Malia. Finding an anchor wasn’t easy; it was the hardest part to suppress the predatory primal part of you, especially on a full moon. Scott had faith that Malia could do it though; she just needed help and guidance on the way.

“Find an anchor....strong connection....got it.” Malia replied. She thought back over everything, her mother and sister, the night of the crash, her times as a coyote, the guilt she felt every time she looked at her father or in the mirror. The sick twisting self loathing and guilt she felt deep every time she saw her own face; the face of the person who killed her mother and sister.  Her guilt, her pain stricken guilt, the very reason most of her still wanted to run back into the woods as a full coyote. Derek had said his anchor was anger, could her’s be her guilt? Her guilt that she was reminded of every second of every day. That followed her without every step she took, was in every breath she breathed. Would it work?

“What if it doesn’t work?” Malia asked.

“Well maybe you won’t find it on your first full moon....but we won’t give up and we won’t let you hurt anyone.” Scott reassured her. “We’ll just keep working on it.”

“Okay.” Malia said. She could feel the burning sensation as the full moon come closer upon her.

“Guys its almost time.” Stiles reminded them, like he needed to remind the werewolves. They could probably all feel it. Scott had once told him that it had hurt slightly not being able to shift, that always gave him flashbacks to Scott being handcuffed to a radiator and begging in pain. He’d thought he was lying at the time but of course now he realized it wasn’t a lie at all. That Scott had been in pain and would be soon. That was how it always was on a full moon.

“Scott.” Malia spoke up, the burning sensation growing stronger and stronger. What if she hurt someone again? What if she hurt Stiles? The very first person to be kind to her and offer her a ear to talk to.

“We’ll have to tie you down for your first night, till you get used to it. Just focus on your anchor.” Scott told her. Derek carefully secured Malia with chains; the metal was cold against her already freezing skin. Malia shivered slightly. Derek looked at the young coyote and felt sorry for her. This was an horrible part, it should be easier for her though. She was a born coyote, he couldn’t understand why she had shifted so late but she was born. He wondered if his mother had a role to play. Had she tried to suppress the shift before she sent Malia away?

“You’re Dad was a werewolf, he was born a werewolf. You should be able to control in no time.” Derek told her, hoping it would give her some reassurance.

* * *

As the full moon hit the sky, shining in though the window Malia could feel the fiery burn in her veins. She wanted to shift and run and kill. There was a desire to kill in her that she had never felt before, not since she stopped being a coyote but that was different. She needed food and often stole from bins. Now she wanted to sink her claws in and rip flesh apart. She felt the claws sink though her fingers and teeth sharpen in her mouth. Her eyes flashed blue at the three friends watching over her and she roared as she tried to snap the chains.

“Stiles.” Scott said and gently pushed Stiles back. If Malia broke free, unlikely Derek had said, Stiles could get seriously injured or worse. Scott would not let that happen easily.

“Find an anchor” Scott’s words rang in Malia’s head. She thought about the night of the crash, she thought about the blood on her heads and the confusion she felt after her mother and sister laid dead. She thought about the sickening feeling of guilt she felt as she caught her reflection. She focused on her guilt and hoped it would be enough to bring her back. Suddenly the claws retracted and her teeth formed more human shapes.

“Malia?” Stiles said but phased it as a question. Like he was unsure she would respond or if she would go back to be feral and wanting to eat him alive.

“Stiles.” Malia answered and looked up. Stiles crumbled on his knees close to her and kissed her forehead, lips lingering just a little. Derek frowned at the action, Stilinski could keep his hands of his cousin. First Isaac had the hots for his sister and now Stiles wanted his cousin? Derek couldn’t help but grumble at the hormonal teenagers he found himself surrounded by.

“Looks like you found an anchor then?” Derek asked and roughly dragged Stiles back slightly by the back of his shirt.

“Ow.” Stiles said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“My guilt....I didn’t think it would work.” Malia admitted; the cold metal chains giving her Goosebumps over her skin.

“Here.” Scott said and wrapped a blanket over Malia and the chains. “This should help a little, I forgot about the whole cold thing.” Scott smiled apologetically and wished he had thought of something sooner.

“Thanks.” Malia replied, thankfully for the blanket and the small warmth it provided her.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Malia practiced shifting with Scott and Derek; Stiles always close by offering his moral support....keeping his hands at a Derek approved space away. Malia was a hard learner, Derek had experience having taught Scott and a previous pack, and Scott had patience and understanding. They both worked well together, sometimes Derek was too harsh but Scott was always there with support and encouragement. Malia wanted to learn control that was what she always wanted. How she had even made her new friends was though control. Occasionally Kira, and Lydia would be there for support too.

“Okay just focus, breath deep and focus on the shift. Focus on shifting.” Scott told her. She remembered when she made her claws come out for the first time. This wasn’t much different only it involved fully shifting into a coyote. What she had always wanted since Scott had turned her human. Malia closed her eyes and thought of running though the woods, she thought of the cool rain water on her fur, she thought of the grass under her paws, she thought of the joggers who never noticed how she watched them sometimes, she thought of all the sounds she could hear. Suddenly Malia found herself on all fours, covered in her soft gray fur. Her eyes flashing blue. This was what she had wanted and she couldn’t be more thrilled.

“Malia....can you understand me?” Scott asked curiously.

“Of course she can Scott, she’s still a girl in there.” Derek informed him like it was as simple as adding two and two together. Malia remembered Derek saying how both his sister and mother could shift into full wolves so Malia supposed being a born wolf and knowing people who could shift like that meant that Derek was probably an expert and had normalized people like her. He’d been around two great Alphas who could already do what she could do but with better control.

“Just let it happen, when you want to turn back human you just think of your anchor and focus on being human. Of coming back.” Scott told her. Though he wasn’t sure she would try and shift back, Malia still didn’t like being human that much and still missed her fur coat and being a coyote. Malia looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, the eyes that reviled what she had done. Stiles was sitting on Scott’s bed waiting her every move, an encouraging smile on his face. Derek was looming over her, in a protective just defensive stance. Scott had knelt down to her level, an Alpha not concerned with forcing dominance every second of every day. An Alpha more concerned with being friendly and making sure his Betas felt comfortable enough to tell him anything. Malia wanted to stay a coyote forever, to run away back to the woods and never face her guilt again. But Scott had already done so much for her, and Derek had already lost most of his family and Stiles....Stiles was the first person nice to her and she really liked being around Stiles. She liked his kisses and his hugs and his soft touches. Malia couldn’t let them down. Malia focused on her guilt, on being human and found herself shifted back to human form. Naked milky white limbs taken the place that was once soft fur; Malia looked up just as she did in the woods.

“You did it.” Scott said softly with an encouraging smile, keeping his eyes directly in hers as not to look at her nude body. Malia still didn’t understand why humans felt the way they did about nudity, why it was shameful. Malia had spent every day for eight years as a naked coyote just fine and felt no embarrassment now. It was just skin. Malia was very cold though, she was always cold but now there was nothing warmer her it was worse. Malia sat up slightly, a little pleased with herself that she could now control the shift, she could now turn into a coyote whenever she pleased.

“I did it.” Malia agreed in a small state of shock.

“Here,” Derek said and put his jacket around Malia and growled at Stiles and Scott making his point very clear. They better keep their eyes and hands to themselves....he was not in the mood to deal with horny teenagers.

“Thanks.” Malia said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: hereliesmorgankaged  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
